Fiona The Courier
by fiona18
Summary: Fiona the courier wakes up from being shot in the head, after going to Nipton she cant seem to forget about the man she met Vulpes Inculta. she falls in love with him , will do whatever he says, it might just get her into truble. This is my first fanfic so please review! :)(i don't own any characters they are property of Bethesda, Fiona is my original Character)
1. Chapter 1

**Fiona**

**Chapter 1**

Fiona woke up with a killer headache. She looked over the side of the bed to find some strange man sitting there. "Who are you?" she asks feeling dizzy, the man's face starting to come in more clearly.

He sits up in the chair, "my name's Doc Mitchell, just relax you have been through a lot".

She sits up. She can't remember much of anything. She can't remember her past. All she remembers is her name and how old she is. "What happened to me?"

Doc says, "You were shot in the head. It was touch and go for a little bit there, but to be honest I'm surprised you even made it." She looks at him in disbelief. "Do you remember anything?"

She tries to think of anything, "no I don't. I remember my name, Fiona, but I can't remember my last name. I know I am twenty, but nothing else."

The doctor runs some quick tests, "well, everything checks out. You should be free to go. I assume that your memory will come back, but there is a chance that it won't." Fiona can't believe her luck. He gives her a gun and her belongings that were on her when she was brought there. Before she heads out, Doc tells her to go talk to the robot, Victor, because he knows more about what happened.

She walks out the door; eyes adjusting to the sunlight. Heading in the direction of the saloon, she runs into the robot, "Howdy partner."

Fiona looks at him, "What happened to me?"

Victor responds, "I dug you out of a grave. Benny, the chairman at the Tops Casino, shot you in the head. I thought you were dead for sure, but Doc did patch you up nicely."

"Benny?" Fiona asks, "is he back there now? How do I get there?"

Victor says, "Well you're going to have to take the long way up through Nipton. The short way is covered in death claws."

Fiona looks at him, having no idea what a death claw is. She just says 'thank you' to Victor and finishes making her way down to the saloon, where she meets Sunny Smiles.

"Hey there I'm Sunny Smiles."

"Hey…uh, nice to meet you. Do you by any chance have anything around here you need help with? I'm low on caps and need to make my way up to the strip."

Sunny says, "Yes. There are some geckos I need help clearing out, if you don't mind."

"Lead the way." They get up to the water where the geckos are hiding out and Fiona pulls out her riffle. She aims, shoots, and gets head shots on every one.

Sunny looks at her, " Man you're good".

"Yeah, I suppose so." Fiona doesn't remember ever shooting before, but she was apparently great at it.

Sunny looks at her and pays her, "thank you so much for the help."

"Is there anything else you need help with?" Fiona asks. Sunny stops and thinks, then tells her about what's going on with the Powder Gangers threatening them. "I'll speak to Trudy and Ringo to see what we can do about getting rid of them," Fiona responds then thinks to herself, 'might be easy if I'm as good shot as I seem to be; especially if I can get the whole town to help me as well'.

After talking to Trudy she goes to ask the others for help. Easy Pete refused to give dynamite, which she figured he would. Chet was, of course, a dick as well. She did get Doc to give some supplies, along with getting Victor the robot to help as well. She went back to Ringo, "alright, we have Sunny, Trudy, Doc, and Victor to help us out."

Just then Sunny comes bursting through the door, "are you all ready to do this? They are here!"

Fiona pulls out her gun, and shoots off the leg of the first powder ganger she sees. The others soon followed with their own deaths. Fiona was almost hit in the shoulder and Cheyenne, the dog, was hit in her hip. Other than that, they all made it out. Doc patches up Cheyenne with a bandage and a stem-pack. Fiona goes over to Trudy, "I hope you guys have no more issues. I need to get going over to the strip. I also fixed the radio."

Trudy turns it on, "thank you Fiona for all you have done for us! We hope to be seeing you around." Fiona says her goodbyes, gets some supplies from the rip-off Chet, gets some medical supplies from Doc, and heads on her way to Nipton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fiona walking for what seems like forever, looking down at her feet she suddenly smells smoke. "what in the..." Looking up she notice a lot of smoke in the town up ahead. "Nipton". She says to herself. Running the last half mile to the town. Smoke is everywhere, someone comes running out at her, putting a hand on her gun the guy says . "I won the freakin lottery!" Fiona looks at him confused, "what? Lottery? The town is on fire whats going on?" He looks at her repeats what he said and then runs off.

"That was strange." She said as she pulls out her gun not sure of whats going on. She makes a left stopping suddenly she sees bodies up on crosses.

"What happened here?" Walking slowing looking at each poor person strung up on the cross. Half way to City Hall she sees a man come out of the building. A few men follow out behind him, Fiona grips her gun tighter. He approaches Fiona.

"Don't worry I wont have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates. Its useful that you happened by." The strange man said approaching her. Fiona looked at him, she dosn't recall seeing someone like that before, but yet, somehow, he seemed familiar. The man was a good foot taller then her, wearing red,makeshift what looks to be roman armor. He was wearing a hood made out of a fox, the fox head being the hat and the fox pelt coming down to his shoulders.

He continued. "I want you to witness the fate of the town of nipton, to memorize every detail. And when you move on? I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar's legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you come across." Fiona a little pissed, says "And what exactly is the lesson?" He laughs a little, "where to being? That they are weak and we are strong? This much was known already. The depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect example. This what a wicked , corrupt, profligate troops, powder gangers, the people didn't care, it was a town of whores."

He went on telling the fate of what happened to Nipton. How he herded them into the town, how he had a 'lottery' of sorts to decide what one person was left to live. How they did nothing when loved ones were dragged away to be killed, how they clutched their ticket hoping it would set them free.

Fiona stared at him. "who are you?" is all she could think to say. "I am Vulpes Inculta, of Ceasars Legion. I serve my master as the greatest of his Frumentarii. Our culture is based on virtues such as martial excellence, loyalty and justice. But you will learn all there is to know in good time."

Fiona just stares at him, unable to speak for some reason. She feels like she knows this man,but what is keeping her from killing him right now? Other then the fact that she is way out numbered. She finally speaks. "I will do ask you ask Mr. Inculta" She has no idea why she just said that or why she even called him .Vulpes looking into her eyes says "Then I bid you vale, until we meet again." As he walks away Fiona mutters "Meet again?"

After the legion men leave. Fiona looks around at the people on the crosses. She is tempted to put them out of their misery, but figuring that they will be dead before nightfall she decides to save her ammo. Fiona searches the houses to find supplies. Night falls she finds a house where the walls are not to badly covered in blood and she lays in bed. She had troubles sleeping that night, tossing and turning, she ended up awake half the night thinking about Vulpes. Wondering why he looks so familiar to her.

Before she knows its morning, and she is packing up, sleep deprived she is heading to the Mojave outpost that Vulpes told her about before he left. It was just down the road a ways. Walking down the road some raiders jumped her. There were five of them she hid behind a destroyed building wall. Taking shots from around the corner when she can, she only took a few shots killing one. Hiding for cover suddenly the shots stopped. Confused Fiona looked around the corner, all of them were dead. Confused she went to the bodies the all had machete marks. Pulling out her gun she looks around but there is no one to be seen. Walking faster she walks up to the NCR Mojave outpost.

Fiona walks into the outpost running into Sargent Kilborn. "I just came from Nipton. Everyone there has been killed by the legion." The Sargent looked upset, with doubt he said, "what? There not even waiting for the damn to fall they are already inside the borders...well never stop them,not at this rate, were doomed. Thanks for bringing the news even if its bad. Ill let the troops know." She nods and walks to see if there is someplace to get a drink. Thinking the NCR must be some kind of mess to think so negativity. She walks inside a bar sits down and orders an atomic cocktail. Noticing the girl next to her putting back whiskey like its water. "Its that kind of day isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiona chapter 3**

Cass looks over at Fiona, "are you looking for trouble?" "Noooo," She says looking at her. "Just looking for someone to talk to I suppose. Someone who isn't trying to kill me or someone else, or wanting me to kill someone else for them, its been a long few days." "sounds like it." Cass asked for another whiskey. Drinking half the bottle, "I'm Cass." She nods "Fiona." "Are you all right?"

Cass looked her dead in the eyes "no im not all right, Drinking to forget, but its only making me mad instead. Whiskey always gets my temper up." She looked at the girl wanting to ask why in the hell she is drinking then. But instead asked her what is she trying to forget.

"Lost my caravan heading north, the driver burned to ash they didn't even take the cargo, just burned that too." Fiona stared at her in disbelief, "Who would do that?" "My guess is the Legion trying to cut the NCR support line."

she continued, "Jackson wont let me head north,its not safe... and even through my caravan is gone, my caravan papers are keeping me here." Fiona looked at her, "I'm sorry you have been through all that, well sense your stuck here in the Mojave do you want to travel with me?" "Well why not I guess I got nothing better to do then sit here and drink."

"Well now that im free of that outpost would you mind making a detour? Id like to pay my respects to the end of Cassidy Caravans,check out the sight where they died." "Yeah, that's no problem Cass." Fiona said. "where were they hit?" "Upside of Vegas,Been weeks sense it was hit. I got them into that mess, I owe them that much to check the sight out."

When they got to the caravan sight they couldn't believe what they saw, everything was destroyed, "looks like whoever did it was just out for the kill." Cass said sounding pissed, "Even the cargo is ash." Fiona walked around the sight, "It looks disintegrated." Cass stopped in front of the caravan ashes, "you know what happened to my caravan isn't the first time ive heard of this happening, an attack like this. One of the caravans got hit a few months back, and the caravan had been burned,too, along with the cargo. I wonder if they made the same mistake and got hit with energy weapons too."

Looking at Cass, "Well I suppose we should check that out, maybe we can figure out whats going on here."

"lets make camp somewhere and we will head there in the morning, its getting late and I don't like traveling during the night." Fiona said looking up at the sky. They walked a little ways down the road until finding a spot surrounded by rocks. "We can set up here, should keep us seen from others and animals for the most part." Cass started a fire and they both sat down to relax from the day. Fiona heard something off in the distance, "Ill go check out what that was she said" She came back 15 minutes later. "I guess it was nothing I searched the area and there is nothing around." She laid down with her back against a rock. Falling asleep on the hard warm Mojave ground within minutes.

He hid being the rock, Fiona was just sleeping right on the other side. As for the other girl she was traveling with was across the fire asleep as well, he thought to himself, this will be easier then I thought. He looks at the healing powder he has in his hand along with the broc flower. Creeping over the other side of the rock he gently sets down the healing powder and the broc flower. Taking back off into the shadows.

Fiona waking up the next morning seeing the flower and the healing powder in front of her, "Cass what is this?" Cass comes over to her , "um I don't know , you didn't just set that out last night?' "no" Fiona says. "I thought maybe you put this here." picking the flower up Cass says, "Well I guess its good whoever it was didn't want to kill us, looks like you might have an admirer." Fiona looks up at Cass, "That's not funny." She laughs a little. "Well whoever did it thanks I guess. Lets get moving onto that other caravan sight so we can figure out whats going on."

Hiding in the shadows the man waits for the girls to leave, putting his hat on he begins to follow them, keeping his distance, but Fiona never leaves his sight.


End file.
